


A Happy One

by glaivenoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/pseuds/glaivenoct
Summary: “I’m going to make it up to you for missing your birthday, Noct. I promise.”“You don’t have to make anything up to me, Nyx. You just have to come home.”





	A Happy One

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of Nyxnoct weekend, and for Noct because he deserves nothing but good things (and i love him so damn much) <3

“Happy birthday, baby.”

“It’s not my birthday yet.”

“It’s close enough, isn’t it?”

The clock on his desk is only a few short minutes away from midnight. Noctis sighs but smiles as he sinks back into his pillows. He’s looked forward to this call all day. Nyx promised it to him among littered kisses of apology before he left. Still, even as that mellow voice carries through the line, Noctis longs to hear it in person. To see the devilishly handsome face that matches it. Cozy up to that warm chest and tip his head up to thank him with a kiss.

Today marks the sixth day since Nyx was sent over the wall. It’ll be seven by the time he wakes up tomorrow. Noctis doesn’t know much about the assignment, and he’s pretty sure that only makes things ten times worse. Not knowing gives his head free reign to fill in the blanks, and often those blanks are filled with endless unfortunate scenarios. Scenarios in which Nyx returns grievously hurt or, even worse, doesn’t return at all.

Texts exchanged during Nyx’s brief moments of respite keep him a little sane, but nothing’s more comforting than the sound of his voice. It discredits every ridiculous fear his brain presents to him. Though, Noctis didn’t expect to miss him more than he already did as soon as he heard it again.

“Fine, but it’s not going to be _that_ happy.”

“Not with that attitude, little king. I want you to have a good birthday, okay? You know I’d be there if I could.”

“Yeah, I know…” the disappointment in his voice almost betrays it, but Noctis would never even think about holding any of this against Nyx. “Sure there’s no miraculous chance you’ll come home early?”

“Still scheduled to come home Friday by the looks of it.”

Noct supposes coming home the day after his birthday isn’t as bad as two days after. Maybe he should be grateful for that, but he can’t help but feel a bit deflated. They were meant to have plans tomorrow after his respective time with his friends and father. Now he’s got little to nothing to look forward to after that.

Just a lonely apartment. A colder bed. A more restless night than usual. Noctis hasn’t missed any of those things since Nyx came into his life.

“I miss you…” he curls onto his side, hoping he doesn’t sound too clingy. He’s harbored the thought to himself and felt it clog up his chest for days. He _needs_ Nyx to hear it even though he’s sure he already knows it.

“Miss you too, Noct. Every day.” Nyx says it so delicately, like it’s some sacred truth that could shatter the world should he utter it too loud. “You haven’t been worrying about me too much over there, have you?”

“Trying not to,” he yawns. “You don’t exactly make it easy for me sometimes, hero.”

“I’ll have you know I’ve been on my best behavior just for you.”

Nyx _did_ promise that to him as well before he left. It was a promise accompanied by a kiss to his forehead, hands secured at the side of his neck, thumbs gliding along the edge of his jaw. Noctis remembers the way conviction glittered deep in those steel-blue eyes. He trusts those eyes and that promise more than anything, but he still couldn’t stop worrying.

Perhaps he won’t be able to until the moment he gets to jump back into Nyx’s arms.

“Really?” Noctis says it skeptically on purpose. “No visits to the medical tent today then?”

“Nah, but now that you mention it… I might be coming down with something.”

“With what?” He frowns. He was only teasing the first time, he didn’t really want there to be anything wrong. “You don’t get sick often.”

“I know, but I’m a lot thirstier for you than I usually am. I think the dehydration’s kicking in.”

Noctis blinks at the statement, momentarily trying to process whether he heard it correct or not. What Noctis is certain he can hear, despite the silence between them, is Nyx’s stupid, smug pride. He’s _too proud_ of that line. Noctis doesn’t need to see his face to know that.

He shakes his head and bites his lip to contain a laugh. “What –”

“Yeah hi, can I get a tall drink of Noctis to go?”

That one breaks him, turning his snicker into full on laughter. He muffles the fit into his pillow and covers the side of his face with one hand. Never has Noctis been immune to the ridiculous things Nyx said sometimes. Being without that for almost a week does nothing but make him more susceptible to them.

It’s been days since he’s laughed this hard anyway.

“There’s the sound I’ve been itching to hear all day.” Nyx chuckles on the other end.

“You’re so cheesy,” Noct manages amid his subsiding laughter.

“You still love me, though.”

“Yeah,” he smiles to himself. “Somehow I do.”

He loves him to no end. In ways he couldn’t even comprehend. The sensation of it was always so raw, like a fierce storm sinking from his chest to the pits of his stomach. It’s a rush and a comfort. His adventure and his anchor. Also, the one thing keeping his brain from falling into a rabbit hole of panic. Not just about the imperativeness of Nyx’s safety, but about being moments away from being a year older. A year closer to inheriting the crown.

That fear’s become harder to ignore on the eve of his birthday in recent years. It takes distractions, routine breathing exercises, and the thought of spending much needed quality time with his loved ones to keep it all at bay.

How Noctis wishes he could spout his frustration off to whatever cosmic force dared to keep the staple of it all away from him. This little love he’s lucky enough to indulge in is exactly what he needs on this one night that counts the most. It’d be so much better if Nyx were physically here next to him. Though he probably shouldn’t dwell on it too much, lest the universe, gods, whatever, try to punish him further for it.

Noct will make do with Nyx’s voice no matter how much his heart aches for more.

“Hey, what time is it?” Nyx asks.

Noctis peers over his shoulder mid yawn in time to see the clock turn midnight. He stares at the numbers for a moment, already coaching himself to breathe deeply. “It’s midnight.”

“Happy birthday for real this time.”

Noctis can hear the smile in his voice and it steals his attention away from those numbers. He turns back ono his side, pulling his blanket up to his waist. Breathe and focus on Nyx’s voice. That’s all he needs to do.

“Thank you,” he says quietly, the corner of his lip twitching up.

“I’m going to make it up to you for missing your birthday, Noct. I promise.”

“You don’t have to make anything up to me, Nyx. You just have to come home.”

“That I have every intention of doing. I’ll kiss you so hard when I do.”

“Is that all?” he asks pointedly, petting the cold, empty space next to him. Six, if he could have Nyx here now, kissing him silly till he forgets he’s even a prince. If Noctis could just let go as Nyx slowly –

“Definitely not, but I gotta keep some of it a surprise, don’t I?”

Noctis blinks and hastily releases the sheets he apparently clutched into his hand during that train of thought. Screw gratefulness and the possibility of the gods punishing him further for complaining. A week without Nyx affects him on too many levels.

“I can’t wait,” he says, voice becoming heavy with sleep like his eyelids.

“Tired, baby?”

“Mm, a little.” Nyx’s beautiful, doting voice isn’t helping either now that he thinks about it. He rubs at an eye with his free hand and settles further into his pillow.

“You should get some sleep.”

Noctis shakes his head defiantly. “Don’t want to. I want to hear your voice. I miss it.”

“Want to talk till you fall asleep?”

“Please.”

“I have a funny story for you. It involves Crowe messing with Tredd this morning. Again.”

“Do tell.” Noctis smiles into his pillow and reaches for a loose one nearby to hold close to his chest. He sets his phone down next to him and presses the speaker button. Nyx’s voice fills the room as he gets into his story and Noct hugs his pillow. The setup isn’t perfect, but it’s the closest he can get to pretending Nyx is right next to him. Warm, safe and happy.

They spend the next hour exchanging anecdotes from the past week until they end up talking about the most trivial things. Yet it’s the most important conversation he’s had in a week, keeping him at ease and far away from pesky thoughts of the crown. Noct’s half surrendered to sleep towards the end of it. Nyx’s voice comes as a soothing buzz in the back of his consciousness.

He hums once or twice when he thinks he hears him calling his name. He thinks he hears laughter, one final birthday wish, and a soft “Sweet dreams, little king.”

His dreams are only sweet because Nyx is home in them. Bringing him coffee, kissing him and lazing in bed without a single care or responsibility.

How disappointing to rouse the next morning, reach across the sheets and feel no one next to him. Noct’s brows crease, eyes remaining closed as a groggy whine sounds from his throat. He retreats into his slumber, hoping to meet Nyx in his dreams once more, but he doesn’t. He dreams of nothing.

Hours later, his senses are assaulted by pleasant smells and strange noises. When his eyes peek open, he’s surprised to see light coming in from the hallway. He turned everything off before bed, didn’t he? He thought he didn’t leave the door too wide open either.

There’s an extra blanket draped over him as well. It’s one he _knows_ he left on the couch in the living room, and it’s tucked all the way up to his shoulders. Noctis blinks at it curiously and then hears a faint clank from outside his door.

It sounds like it’s coming from the kitchen. Noctis remembers what he smelled a minute ago. Something sweet and savory from what he can tell. Breakfast. Definitely breakfast.

 _Iggy?_ He asks himself. It makes sense. He’s gotten birthday breakfasts before, but Ignis usually asks for his preferences. Had he missed a text from him yesterday? Noctis turns onto his back with a yawn, pawing at his pillow for his phone. Something crinkles beneath his arm when he grabs it. He pulls away startled and turns his head, eyes wide open now.

A small bouquet of blue violets rests next to him, wrapped neatly in tan paper and clear cellophane. Noctis sits up at the sight, palm hovering hesitantly over them. He’s careful as he brings them into his lap, glancing back at his open door. _Iggy…?_ No, Ignis hasn’t given him flowers since he his stay in Tenebrae all those years ago. Prompto and Gladio have never given him flowers for as long as he can remember. It would’ve been syllelblossoms if it were Luna.

Noct turns the bouquet over in his hands to search for a tag or a card, but there’s nothing. He reaches for his phone again to check the date. It’s _not_ Friday. He _did not_ sleep through his own birthday.

Sure enough, his phone tells him it’s Thursday. _But Nyx said…_

There’s a promising sizzle beyond his door, beckoning Noctis to pull himself out of bed with his flowers hugged to his stomach. Hope twists into his chest as he quietly steps out into the hall. The tantalizing aroma of coffee, cinnamon and bacon hit him all at once. Noctis pauses to take in a big whiff of it.

Then he peeks around the corner. There’s an array of food set out on the counter – a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes resting on one plate, a curling wisp of steam indicating them being fresh from the griddle. A plate of toast is just across from that and Noct feels his mouth watering the second he recognizes that’s where the cinnamon’s coming from. Cinnamon toast drizzled with icing. A medium pan filled with scrambled eggs is lined up next to the one with golden hashbrowns. There’s even a small plate of sausage links and a bowl of fruit.

 Sitting right in the middle of the delightful spread is a plush black chocobo. Tied around its body is string leading up to three balloons, each with vibrant birthday wishes printed on them. Noctis steps into plain sight, covering his mouth as something squeezes in his chest.

The best part of it all has his back to him, reaching to turn off the oven top.

“Get out,” Noctis blurts, grinning wide and dopey. Nyx turns around with a pan of fresh bacon in hand, greeting him with a smug quirk of his lips as he sets it down.

“And here I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

“ _Get out_!” Noctis bounces on the back of his heels, laughing giddy like a child on a sugar high. One second he’s standing across the way, by the next he’s warping right into his glaive’s arms. Nyx catches his weight with a startled yelp, failing at maintaining his balance.

They collapse together, breath expelling from Nyx’s lungs once his back meets with the kitchen floor. Noctis’ flowers plop down next to his head while the prince buries his face into his neck to stifle his joyous laughter.

“Ow…” Nyx’s own laughter bubbles up behind his groan. “Ow, shit. _Wow_. You really did miss me.”

An understatement, to be honest. Noctis proves it when the only response he can manage is his hysterics. He nuzzles his face against the stubble he’s longed to feel for days. It makes the hair on the back of his neck rise when it brushes his ear. His fit dwindles down into sporadic giggles and Nyx’s arms come around his back to hug him so hard it hurts.

Gods, does it hurt so good. Gods, does Nyx smell so good. Like cinnamon and leather. His voice sounds better, too, when it isn’t altered through the cell’s microphone. Noctis lifts his head and looks straight into Nyx’s eyes, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Surprise, little king,” he says, a smaller smile upon his lips.

“ _How_?! When I talked to you on the phone – I even asked you-”

“So by some miraculous chance, we did everything we needed to do and Drautos gave us the okay to come home early. I was home for about twenty minutes before I called you.”

“You ass!” Noctis shoves at Nyx’s chest, getting a chuckle out of him. “Why didn’t you just tell me?!”

“And miss all of this?” Nyx alludes to their current predicament and lets his hands slide down to his hips. “Nah, it was better this way.”

“You _suck_.”

“Yeah,” Nyx grins, one hand coming to the side of his neck, fingers scratching into his scalp. “I missed you too.”

Noctis leans into the touch, eyes falling shut as he purrs happily. He doesn’t have the right words to tell Nyx how much he missed him, only an avid urge sending chills down his spine the more Nyx plays with his hair. He opts to show him instead with a hungry kiss, bringing a surprised noise out of Nyx. He adjusts seconds later to keep up with Noct’s lips, returning them in full.

Good, because Noct didn’t forget Nyx saying he’ll kiss him hard for even a second.

“I made you breakfast,” Nyx says breathless as Noct nips at his lower lip teasingly. He sits up, careful to keep Noct in his lap as he scoots back against the cabinets. He grabs the fallen bouquet of violets and hands it to him.

“It smells great. You bought me flowers, too...” Noctis hugs them to himself again, staring down at their deep color like they’re the most precious thing in the world.

“You like ‘em?”

He nods. “I love them.”

“Good, because I spent half the ride to Insomnia trying to figure out the best last-minute gift I could get you.”

“You bought me flowers…” Noctis says appalled and looking up from them, “and balloons. A chocobo plushie. You made me a big breakfast. You came home a day early with no major injuries from your stupid hero antics…”

“ _Hey_ –”

Noctis grabs his face to cut him off with another kiss. The gentle press of his lips assuring Nyx of every ounce of appreciation he holds. This is the single damn thing he wanted. The tangibility of Nyx’s physical presence confirming his safety. Noctis needs no more or less. Everything else is merely a heartwarming bonus threatening to bring tears to his eyes.

That’s the thing about his relationship with Nyx. It’s always the simplest things Noctis holds dear. The most mundane moments that make his heart scream with content. Though, this is far from mundane to Noctis. It’s the missing piece to the perfect birthday. The one thing he was prepared to curse the gods and the universe for should they keep it from him.

“You’re _here_ for my birthday. You’re _safe_ ,” his voice softens on the last word, thumbs stroking over scruff. “Nyx, that’s the best gift I could’ve ever asked for. Thank you.”

The violets get squished between them when Noctis leans back into him. He wraps his arms around the back of his neck, resting his head on Nyx’s shoulder. He feels Nyx smirking against his skin before kissing his cheek.

“Happy birthday, Noct.”

“Guess it really is a happy one after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for reading, friends!! ^.^ and happy birthday again to my boy :')


End file.
